


An (almost) Perfect Morning

by frumious_bandersnatch



Series: The Prime’s Apprentice [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Gen, M/M, Manipulation, Mentions of hell, fluff (ish)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 04:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frumious_bandersnatch/pseuds/frumious_bandersnatch
Summary: Castiel and Dean have a serious discussion about Jack, while Jack and Alastair fall into an easy, mutualistic relationship.





	An (almost) Perfect Morning

Castiel frowned as he stood outside Jack’s room. He could hear the boy talking quietly, but he could not make out any words. Perhaps he was on the phone? He gently rapped his knuckles on the heavy oaken door before pushing it open, finding Jack curled up on his side with his eyes closed. Ah, a dream, then. It would be best to leave him be.

Castiel knew from experience that interrupting a dream was not always welcome unless he was certain it was a night,Are, and jack seemed calm enough, even if his grace was a little jumpy. So Castiel simply sat down at the desk, watchful of his informally adoptive son as he took out his phone and lazily tapped through a game Lucifer had downloaded some time ago. It was amusing, to say the least. Even if the archangel had been evil, he certainly had good taste in games. Angry Birds, they called this one.

Castiel chuckled softly at the animated antics of the flightless birds, shaking his head as he moved through each level. He paused as he heard Jack stir slightly. “Good morning, Jack.” He greeted softly. “Did you sleep well?”

“What? Oh...yes, I did.” Jack frowned, scratching at the back of his neck guiltily. “I slept fine. ...And you?”

Castiel frowned. “Are you okay, Jack?” He tilted his head to the side. “I don’t sleep.” He reminded, standing and letting his phone fall into his trench coat pocket. “You look upset?”

“Upset? No, I’m-“ Jack frowned and shuddered a little as he conceded to Alastair and let the demon take control. He was likely better in situations like these.

“I’m just fine, Castiel. You really shouldn’t worry so much.” Alastair hummed, brows raised. He did like Jack’s vessel, if only for the expressiveness of his face.

“Oh. Of course. Would you like breakfast?” Castiel tilted his head to the side, eyes narrowed. Something wasn’t right, he just couldn’t place it.

Alastair wrinkled his nose for a second. “Yes, that would be...nice.” He didn’t like food all that much. He relinquished control back to Jack, sighing.

Castiel nodded and managed a small smile. “I will meet you in the kitchen then. Dean is still sleeping, but Sam should be back from his run soon.”

Jack nodded and watched as Castiel walked out, before his eyes flickered gold. “He knows.” He said softly, fidgeting with his hands.

“If he knew, mm, I’d be dead. Relax.” Alastair chuckled, walking Jack over to his dresser and picking out a shirt. “Have fun last night?” He asked softly, question weighted in the mostly silent and empty bunker.

“I...” Jack frowned. “I did.” He smiled a little, thoughts blaring loud and clear in his shared head. He liked it when they screamed.

Alastair smirked, slowly buttoning the Oxford blue shirt. “Atta boy. I liked that part too. Mm, maybe soon we can find you someone real to practice on. What do you think of that?”

Jack nodded, biting his lip and bending down to pull on a pair of dress pants. “Only if they deserve it.” He reminded. “But yes, I would enjoy that.” He hummed, looking more relaxed than he had in quite a while as he strode out into the hallway.

In the kitchen, Dean was working on breakfast. “You said you heard him talkin’ to himself?” He hummed.

Castiel nodded. “Yes, and...” He frowned. “It was odd. I only caught some of it, perhaps it was just a dream, but-“

“In this life, it’s never ‘just’ a dream.” Dean reminded. “And the kid was talking about torture?”

Castiel nodded again. “Yes. Very graphically, as if he were explaining it to himself. You saw what he did to Nick, what if...?”

The unspoken question hung uncomfortably in the air. Dean shrugged. “I’ll breach the question to him. If it turns out he’s taken after dear old dad, you know what we gotta do.”

A flash of hurt crossed Castiel’s face, and he nodded. “I know.” He murmured softly.

Just then, Jack walked in, smiling to himself. “Good morning, Dean. Cas.” He hummed. “I thought you were asleep.” He added.

Dean shrugged, forcing a smile though his expression overall remained one of concern. He had a soft spot for the kid, he’d hate for anything to happen. “Nah, I got up while you were talkin’ to Cas. He said he heard you talking to yourself last night? Everything okay?”

Jack froze, and Alastair took control. “...Yes, I’m fine. I had a nightmare, actually. It was awful.” He looked down, rubbing at his neck and frowning rather convincingly. “Lucifer was...” He shook his head. “I’d rather not talk about it.”

Dean and Castiel let out a collective sigh of relief, nodding. Dean clapped a hand on Jack’s shoulder. “Hey, it happens to the best of us. I’ve still got nightmares from Hell, and I’m sure when Cas sleeps he has ‘em too. Just know you can always talk to us, okay?”

Jack took control again. He nodded, smiling. “Of course. Thank you, Dean.” He paused, frowning. “I think the bacon might be burning.”

Dean swore and whirled around to grab the pan of ruined meat, muttering under his breath as he dumped it in the trash and put some new slices in the already hot pan.

Castiel chuckled good-naturedly, sitting at the table and pouring himself a glass of orange juice. Even if he couldn’t really taste it, he remembered how it was from his time as a human and he did enjoy it.

Jack shook his head, shifting in his seat and pouring himself a glass as well. “So what are we doing today?”

Dean shrugged, back turned on them so he could keep from ruining breakfast a second (third) time. “Dunno. Sam and I haven’t found a case yet, we might just stay in for the week.”

A smirk spread across Jack’s face, looking absolutely twisted on his features, like it didn’t quite fit. “That sounds good. Maybe you could show me a board game we can all play together.”

Castiel nodded. “I’m partial to Sorry.” He hummed. “Battleship is nice, but it’s for two people only.”

Dean chuckled. “Sure, we can do that. I’ll pull out Monopoly, then we can have some real fun.”

Sam padded in, panting softly as he sat down at the table, shirt still sweat stained from his run. “What’s this about Monopoly?” He grinned lazily.

“We’re taking the week off.” Dean hummed, sliding a plate with some melon and yogurt over to Sam. Rabbit food or not, he’d provide for his brother.

“Thanks, Dean.” Sam gave a tired smile, slowly starting to eat as the rest of the normal (bacon, eggs, and toast) breakfasts were passed out.

“No problem, Sammy. When you’re done, go take a shower. You stink.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Really feeling the love here, jerk.” He stood and slid his plate into the sink, walking down the hall to the showers.

“Bitch,” Came Dean’s obligatory reply, followed by a shit eating grin. Today was going to be a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are welcome!


End file.
